criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Haunted by Death
Haunted by Death is a case featured in Criminal Case as the third case of the season as well the forty seventh overall. It is featured as the third case set in the Haunted Street district of Firiham. Plot The team arrived at the police station and asked if Kristina arrived back, the police officer said that she did but that she needed to go somewhere else, so wasn't in the prison. He explained that higher up prisoners got more freedom then lower prisoner gets less. Before the team could tell him about the 'Grim Reaper', there was a loud BOOM from one of the cells. The team rushed over there and found that the cell was on fire. After putting the fire out and calming the prisoner's down. They found the burned body of prisoner, Duncan Kallmuger. The team for to work and interrogated prison officer, Charlie Wilsaw, who told them to have a look in the canteen. They looked in the canteen and made horror writer, Fredrick Rockies, prisoner, Victoria Atworth, and after analysing a gun, they added Joseph Mountwart to the suspect list. They then analysed the victim's body and found out that Harper couldn't find anything on the victim, due to the burns, but found a card and told the player to look for someone who plays Triumph. Luna and the player then regrouped and they started to talk about the murder, before being interrupted by Charlie, saying that he just saw the Grim Reaper trying to break into the staff room and that the Grim Reaper wanted to kill! The team quickly rushed to the staff room and didn't find anything, just two profile items that could lead them to the killer, but Luna found a keypad on the table and, when opened, it showed a secret compartment. They investigated it and made a new suspect, prisoner, Harper Gelly. When leaving the staff room, they saw the Grim Reaper and the Grim Reaper looked at them and then ran towards the canteen. They followed and ended up losing them. After investigating some more, Luna and the player recapped about all the clues they had and then something fell on them, a cage and they couldn't escape and the Grim Reaper slowly appeared, with glowing red eyes and a long knife, They demanded to know where Kristina was before rising the knife, getting ready to kill Luna and the player! Luna and the player managed to convince the Grim Reaper that Kristina had left the building and, while he looked the other way, they got out and ran to the victim's cell and locked the door. However, after they found all the evidence they needed, they arrested Charlie Wilsaw for the murder of Duncan Kallmuger. They questioned Charlie about the murdering the victim, to which he strongly denied doing anything of the sort. After revealing the evidence they had on him, he confessed and said that he made a mistake, revealing that he was meant to kill Kristina and not Duncan, or was ordered to by the evil. He revealed that he had planned for Kristina to come back and get the book she had on his 'master', but that things went wrong and so he tried to threaten Luna and the player to try and get answers as to where Kristina was. Luna stopped him and asked about the book but Charlie refused to answer only saying "Those who knows about his master, dies soon under mysterious circumstances". He then warned the player, in a grim tone, to stop looking before they ended up like the secret group. In the courtroom, Judge Glitter wasted no time in in shaming the police officer for thinking he was above the law and for serving under this mysterious evil. He then asked if he had murdered anyone else for his "master", Charlie coolly replied that he had, many people who knew or betrayed his master. The judge sentenced him to life in prison, with no chance of parole. Charlie smirked and said he was glad to obey his master and that they will come back soon, stronger and more threatening then ever! Outside of the courtroom, Luna and the player agreed to find the book Kristina had and they also agreed that they should find out what this evil force is, to see what they're up against! They started their investigation into the book by questioning Charlie about the book, he seemed annoyed and questioned if they didn't listen to his warning. He then told them that Kristina got the book from her home town, but didn't say where the team could find it. The team talked for a minute and went to ask Harper if she had seen the book Kristina had, she confirmed that she did see it in the canteen earlier that day. The team went to the canteen and found the book, in the bin, and after uncovering the writing, they found a book called "The History of Firiham". They send it to be analysed and Tyana revealed that the book was written by a writer from Warrenville, called Victor Wallace. They called him and questioned him about how he got the information. He revealed that he asked a contact about the city and it's dark past with the dark arts and evil crimes. Luna asked if he could hand him the contact details of his contact but Victor said that he hasn't been able to get hold of him for 6 months and that he was starting to get worried about the contact. The team then sighed and went to the staff room and found a note pad that talked about the "Evil of Firiham", they uncovered the writing and picture and saw an ungodly monster and a quote from someone that reads "Don't trust this monster, they will make you do unthinkable things!". Luna thought the writing looked familiar. They send it to Expaei and he confirmed that the handwriting belonged to their chief, Helen Breakmirror. They rushed to talk to her and question her about what her notes meant, she revealed that she was affected by the evil, since her sister was a victim to the evil. She revealed that the evil made her do horrible things to her mother and father until a gun went off and Helen's father died and her sister was arrested for the crime, she then told the team that her sister couldn't remember a thing of the murder. They soon grouped back up and Helen told them to not worry over the holidays and to have a good time and told them to come back on the 3rd January 2020, before they hold something weird and they looked out the window, a sleigh was falling from the sky, towards the toy makers before CRUSH!, The sleigh hit the toy makers, Christmas wouldn't be the same this year... Summary Victim *'Duncan Kallmuger' (Found in his cell, burned alive) Murder weapon *'Bomb' Killer *'Charlie Wilsaw' Suspects Charlie_Wilsaw_suspect_complete.png|Charlie Wilsaw Fredrick_Rockies_suspect_complete_2.png|Fredrick Rockies Victoria_Atworth_suspect_complete.png|Victoria Atworth Joseph_Mountwart_suspect_complete.png|Joseph Mountwart Harper_Gelly_suspect_complete.png|Harper Gelly Suspects Victor_Wallace_quasi.png|Victor Wallace Helen_Breakmirror_quasi.png|Helen Breakmirror Killer's Profile *The killer plays Triumph. *The killer knows chemistry. *The killer uses Eternal Youth moisturizer. *The killer has bruises. *The killer wears a blue blazer. Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Prisoners cells (Clues: Victim's body, Faded Welcome card, Victim's chest; Victim Identified: Duncan Kallmuger) *Examine Victim's chest (Result: Visitor's badge; New suspect: Fredrick Rockies) *Question Fredrick about his visit to the victim. *Examine Faded Welcome card (Result: Full message; New suspect: Charlie Wilsaw) *Question Charlie about his welcome card to the victim. (New crime screen unlocked: Prison Canteen) *Investigate Prison Canteen (Result: Ripped paper, Police gun) *Examine Ripped paper (Result: Order paper; New suspect: Victoria Atworth) *See if Victoria heard about her cousin's murder. *Examine Police gun (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyse fingerprints (09:00:00; New suspect: Joseph Mountwart) *Question Joseph about leaving his gun in the canteen. *Analyse Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays Triumph) *Move onto chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Prison's Staff Room (Clues: Framed picture of victim, Notepad) *Examine Framed picture of victim (Result: Strange substance) *Analyse Strange substance (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses Eternal Youth moisturizer) *Examine Notepad (Result: Small writing on paper) *Analyse writing on paper (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows chemistry) *Investigate Staff Room again (Everything above must be completed first; Clue: Keypad on table) *Examine Keypad (Result: Strange compartment in table; New crime scene: Staff Room table) *Investigate Staff Room table (Clue: Compartment, Picture of prisoner, Newspaper) *Examine Compartment (Result: Strange device) *Analyse strange device (15:00:00; New suspect: Harper Gelly) *Speak with Harper about the device (Profile Updated: Harper plays Triumph and knows chemistry) *Examine Picture of prisoner (Result: Victoria's face) *Question Victoria about lying about meeting the victim (Profile Updated: Victoria plays Triumph, knows chemistry and uses Eternal Youth moisturizer) *Examine Newspaper (Result: Angry comment on newspaper) *Question Joseph about threatening the victim (Profile Updated: Joseph plays Triumph, knows chemistry and uses Eternal Youth moisturizer) *Investigate Canteen counter (Everything above must be done first; Clue: Faded drawing, Ripped puppet) *Examine faded drawing (Result: Drawing of the 'Grim Reaper') *Question Charlie about his theory on the murder (Profile Updated: Charlie plays Triumph, knows chemistry and uses Eternal Youth moisturizer) *Examine Ripped Puppet (Result: Puppet of the victim) *Analyse puppet of the victim (09:00:00) *Ask Fredrick about the mean Puppet of the victim (Profile Updated: Fredrick plays Triumph, knows chemistry and uses Eternal Youth moisturizer) *Move onto chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Victim's Cell (Clue: Hate Letter) *Examine Handwriting on hate letter (Result: Harper's handwriting) *Question Harper about hating the victim (Profile Updated: Harper uses Eternal Youth moisturizer; New clue: Piece of Grim Reaper's clothing) *Investigate Victim's Cell again (Prerequisite: Harper's Questioning; Clue: Broken object) *Examine Grim Reaper's Clothing (Result: Strange Cream) *Analyse Strange Cream (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has bruises) *Examine Broken Object (Result: Exploded Bomb) *Analyse Exploded Bomb (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a blue blazer) *Arrest the killer NOW! *Move onto Ghost Town (3/6) (No stars) Ghost Town (3/6) *Question Charlie about the book (Available after unlocking Ghost Town) *See what Harper has to say about the book (Prerequisite: Charlie's interrogation) *Investigate Canteen (Clue: Trash bin) *Examine Trash bag (Result: Faded book) *Examine Faded Book (Result: "The History of Firiham" Book) *Analyse "The History of Firiham" Book (09:00:00) *Question Victor about where he got his information (Prerequisite: Analyse "The History of Firiham"; Reward: 20,000 coins) *Investigate Prison's Staff Room (Clue: Faded notepad) *Examine Faded notepad (Result: Scary drawing and quote) *Analyse quote (06:00:00) *Ask Helen about the quote she left in the notepad (Reward: 1x burger) *Move onto the next case (1 star) Trivia *This is one of the cases in which the player has to investigate the same crime scene twice during the main leg. **In fact, this happens twice this case, once in chapter 2 and once in chapter 3. *This is one of the cases in which you talk to all the suspects in one chapter. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The City of Crimes Category:Haunted Street